


[Podfic] Dimitte Nobis Debita Nostra

by Jinxy



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:19:24] | Podfic of ohfreckle's <strong><i>Dimitte Nobis Debita Nostra</i></strong>.</p><p>Ragnar takes great pleasure in making Athelstan break his vows with the help of a little mead.</p><p>
  <i>Ragnar growls and presses deeper, swiping a rough thumb over the head of Athelstan’s cock. He does not care to what kind of wretched god the monk prays, but here in his house, with his cock up his arse, Ragnar’s name will be the only prayer he knows. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dimitte Nobis Debita Nostra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dimitte nobis debita nostra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735549) by [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle). 



> **_**Dislaimer**_**  
>  I don't speak Latin! So I hope I don't terribly offend anyone with my pronunciations. I basically just listened to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIoLPTXGzE8) on repeat and tried to imitate it. :-| Forgive me.

Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013072103.zip) [18MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013072104.zip) [10MB]

_Length: 19:24_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to [ohfreckle](http://ohfreckle.livejournal.com/) for giving me permission to record this fic!! It's such a delicious fic! 
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
